Surrender
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor and Thranduil learn that they have more in common than they think when Erestor visits Mirkwood with news from Elrond... ( I have decided to continue this story as of 12/17/12)...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Surrender

By: Erestor83

**okay..new story WOO HOO!...this is not the first time I have done this pairing, but this IS the first time I have done it using Hadereth and Andro...if you don't like it, let me know...**

**pairing: Erestor/Thranduil, Elrond/Celeborn**

**others: Saelbeth, Glorfindel, Twins, Legolas, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin..**

**summary: Erestor and Thranduil learn that they have more in common than they think when Erestor visits Mirkwood with news from Elrond...**

CHAPTER 1

Thranduil sat in his rooms on his bed. The elves sent by Lord Elrond had arrived today. He recognized Elladan and Elrohir first. Elladan was courting Saelbeth, the king's Advisor and Elrohir was courting the King's son. Thranduil laid back on his bed. Elrond had sent his Advisor, Erestor, with them. Thranduil let out a loud sigh. Erestor. He loved how just thinking of the dark haired noldor could make his body go hot. Thranduil sat up suddenly when there was a knock at his door.

" Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing Saelbeth.

" Hello my King. I have come to tell you that there will be a meeting tomorrow morn."

Thranduil nodded.

" Thank you Saelbeth."

Saelbeth inclined his head and was about to leave, but halted when he heard the King speak again.

" Saelbeth, what do you know about Lord Erestor?"

Saelbeth looked at his King in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

Thranduil smiled.

" You spent much time in Imladris when you have leave, do you not?"

Saelbeth nodded.

" Yes my King."

Thranduil asked his question once more.

" What do you know of Lord Erestor?"

Saelbeth slightly shrugged his shoulders.

" Not much. Only that he was born in Gondolin and apparently was befriended by Lords Andro and Hadereth."

Thranduil's eyes went wide.

" THE Lords Andro and Hadereth?"

Saelbeth nodded, not understanding the shock. Thranduil sent Saelbeth away after that. Thranduil laid on his bed once again. Erestor was friends with those elves? They were cruel and unjust, as the tales about them had been told. Thranduil turned over and buried his face in his pillow. Why, out of all the places in Arda, did a friend of theirs have to be here?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**this is an Erestor chapter...Saelbeth makes another appearance...**

CHAPTER 2

Erestor sat on the couch in his rooms in Mirkwood. He had met with the King earlier and though their encounter had been brief, Erestor found himself not able to keep his eyes off him. He knew that Thranduil hated most of the noldor, but it seemed as though the relationship between him and Elrond was strengthened due to Elrond's lover, Lord Celeborn. Erestor laid on the couch, contemplating what it would be like to see the King again. As he began to let his mind wander, there was a soft knock on the door. Erestor sat up.

" Enter."

Erestor watched as Saelbeth slowly entered. Saelbeth inclined his head.

" Lord Erestor, I have come to remind you of the meeting tomorrow morn."

Erestor nodded.

" Thank you mellon nin."

Saelbeth smiled when Erestor gestured for him to sit. Erestor handed Saelbeth a glass of wine as Saelbeth sat beside his friend, wondering about what he wanted. Erestor seemed in deep thought for a moment before speaking.

" Has King Thranduil taken a lover?"

Saelbeth choked on his wine a bit. Erestor gently patted his friend's back.

" I am sorry mellon nin."

Saelbeth nodded to Erestor, letting him know it was alright.

" I do not believe the King has a lover."

Saelbeth felt his heart sink when he saw the gleam in Erestor's eyes.

" You have fallen for him."

Erestor's eyes widened at Saelbeth's tone. It was low and seemed to be laced with sadness.

" Saelbeth, are you alright?"

Saelbeth set his glass on the small table in front of him and began to stand. As he made his way toward the door, he turned, realizing he had not answered Erestor.

" I will be fine. If there is anything you need my Lord, please let me know."

Then he was gone. Erestor leaned back on the couch. Saelbeth had acted strangely since his arrival. He thought about the blush that crept into the younger elf's cheeks whenever he saw him. Erestor, who had begun to fall asleep, sat up suddenly. Saelbeth's eyes looked the same as Elrohir when he looked at Legolas. He had never seen Saelbeth look at Elladan in that manner. Could it be that Saelbeth was in love with him? Erestor stood and left his rooms suddenly. He had to speak with Saelbeth.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so Erestor doesn't catch Saelbeth, but he does run into someone interesting...**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor searched the halls for any sign of Saelbeth and could not find him. He began to walk back toward his rooms, but ran into something. He looked up to find it was not something, it was someone. The eyes of the King of Mirkwood seemed to be angry. Erestor inclined his head.

" I am sorry King Thranduil. I did not see you."

Thranduil glared at the Advisor.

" Most elves do not run through my halls."

Erestor swallowed hard.

" I was looking for someone, but could not find him. Forgive me."

Thranduil crossed his arms across his chest.

" Why should I?"

Erestor was taken aback. How could the King have changed his demeanor so quickly? Only a few hours ago, they had spoken of alliance and now he acted as though they were enemies.

" What have I done to displease you my Lord?"

Thranduil stepped closer, so that he and Erestor were nearly touching noses.

" I do not accept friends of cruel elves in my realm. I ask that you leave."

Erestor looked at Thranduil in confusion.

" Cruel elves? Who do you speak of?"

Thranduil scoffed.

" You think me a fool, Erestor?"

Erestor shook his head.

" Of course not, but I do not know what you speak of."

Thranduil sighed, then turned from Erestor.

" Lords Hadereth and Andro of Gondolin."

Erestor's eyes went wide, while his body froze in fear.

" What about them?"

Thranduil felt his composure slipping.

" I hear you are their friend."

Erestor laid a hand on Thranduil's shoulder, becoming confused when the King flinched.

" I have never been their friend. Some elves may believe as such, but it not true."

Thranduil pulled away from Erestor's hand and turned to face him, his face full of rage.

" You lie to my face!"

Thranduil began to walk away, but halted at Erestor's voice.

" My King, why would I befriend one whose cruelness was toward me?"

Thranduil turned slowly toward Erestor, seeing tears slowly making there way down the Advisor's face. Thranduil approached Erestor, laying a hand on his cheek.

" Which one harmed you?"

Erestor tried to compose himself to answer his host.

" Both, but Andro only attacked me once. Hadereth was more cruel to me."

Thranduil wanted to hold the Advisor, but decided against it. Erestor laid his own hand on Thranduil's cheek.

" One of them was cruel to you as well, were they not?"

Thranduil took his hand from Erestor's cheek and began to walk away, but once again was halted. This time, Erestor had grabbed hold of his arm.

" Which was it?"

Thranduil turned and looked into the eyes of the raven haired Advisor.

" Andro mostly. The cruelness, meant as being taken unwillingly, is what he did."

Erestor pulled Thranduil into his arms.

" That is the same thing Hadereth did to me."

Thranduil rested his cheek on the Advisor's shoulder. Erestor smiled, but then became confused.

" When did Andro hurt you?"

Thranduil buried his face in the crook of Erestor's neck.

" During the time of the Last Alliance."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**in this chapter, its Saelbeth and Elladan..and an arguement that could change them...oh and Elladan is totally OOC...**

CHAPTER 4

" YOU WHAT!"

Saelbeth flinched at the tone in Elladan's voice. Saelbeth swallowed hard.

" Elladan, I..."

Elladan glared at him.

" Be silent!"

Saelbeth lowered his head. He had told Elladan of his love for Erestor, but not only that, he had also told Elladan that his eyes had fallen on Erestor first. Elladan walked over to him and pulled him off the couch he was sitting on by his arm.

" If you love him, why did you allow me to court you? Why did you lie and say that your eyes fell upon me first?"

Saelbeth saw the rage in Elladan's eyes. Elladan began to shake Saelbeth back and forth by his shoulders.

" Why did you lie to me!"

Saelbeth cried out as Elladan's grip became tighter.

" Elladan, saes, you are hurting me."

Elladan glared at him once more.

" I care not."

Just as Saelbeth was going to reply, Elladan felt himself being pulled away from Saelbeth and thrown to the floor. Elladan jumped to his feet and met the eyes of the very angry Advisor of Imladris. Erestor glared at the eldest twin.

" Elladan Elrondion! How can you treat your own beloved in such a manner?"

Elladan looked over Erestor's shoulder to see King Thranduil holding Saelbeth in his arms. Elladan returned his eyes to Erestor.

" He is not my beloved. He does not love me, he loves you."

Erestor turned to look at Saelbeth, who refuse to meet his eyes. Thranduil gave Elladan an angered look.

" So you embarass him further by saying it to Erestor right in front of him?"

Elladan rolled his eyes and began to head for the door, but Erestor grabbed his arm.

" Listen to me Elrondion, your Ada would be displeased of your behavior toward Saelbeth. He does not wish any ill between Imladris and Mirkwood."

Elladan raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

" Is that why you want to bed the King? To keep peace between Imladris and Mirkwood?"

Erestor looked at Elladan in shock, feeling uncomfortable with being in the room at the moment. Elladan tried to pull his arm from Erestor's grasp, but to no avail. Elladan glared at the Advisor, pushing him backwards and away from him, causing Erestor to fall and hit his head on the floor. Elladan shook his head and left the room. Thranduil and Saebeth were at Erestor's side the moment he fell. Saelbeth watched as the King cradled Erestor's head in his lap and lowered his eyes from Erestor's.

" It is my fault. I am sorry Lord Erestor."

Erestor lifted his hand and stroked Saelbeth's cheek.

" Come closer."

Saelbeth scooted until he was sitting beside the King. Erestor smiled and pulled Saelbeth down to him. He smile continued when he felt Saelbeth rest his head on his chest. Thranduil stroked Erestor's hair with one hand and Saelbeth's with the other. He knew Erestor loved them both, but who would he choose to love and who would he choose to fade?

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Erestor makes his choice...takes place a few nights later...**

CHAPTER 5

Thranduil sat in his room with Saelbeth beside him. Erestor had asked them both here and would tell them his decision. Saelbeth felt tears in his eyes already. Thranduil placed a hand on Saelbeth's shoulder, about to offer words to him, but then the door opened revealing Erestor. Erestor smiled at the elves who were staring at him, then began to speak.

"I have had a lot to think over these past few nights. I could not bring myself to think of anything else but the two of you. I have made my choice."

Thranduil watched as Saelbeth's tears began to streak his face. He could not let his Advisor be broken hearted, but he still wanted to hear Erestor's choice. Thranduil took Saelbeth's hand into his own and squeezed it gently. Saelbeth forced a smile through his tears. They turned their attention back to Erestor, who was now kneeling in front of them. He took their clasped hands into his own.

"I choose both of you."

Thranduil felt his own tears stinging his eyes.

"You...what?"

Erestor smiled.

"I cannot only chose one of you if I love both, but the only conflict would be how you feel for each other."

Thranduil looked at Saelbeth.

"I was...angry when you took Elladan as a lover. Not because of who he is, but because I loved you and I wanted you as my own."

Saelbeth smiled.

"I love you as well my King. I always have."

Saelbeth looked at Erestor.

"I have loved you both since I first laid my eyes upon you."

Erestor and Thranduil pulled Saelbeth into their arms. Saelbeth continued to smile. It was the first time in any of their lives that they had surrendered to their love for another.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**I am very happy I talked myself into continuing this lol...okay so here we go...**

CHAPTER 6

Saelbeth sat in the library awaiting his lovers. Council had gone smoothly earlier, except for the dirty looks that Elladan had given him. Erestor had stood then and told Elladan if he was going to act as an elfling to leave the meeting and find something useful to do with his time. Saelbeth had never heard Erestor raise his voice before and it frightened him a little. Thranduil had held his hand under the table to calm him. Saelbeth smiled to himself. He loved them both so much. He was so lost in his musings that he did not hear the library door open. He yelped as he was pulled into two sets of arms. Saelbeth smacked his lovers playfully.

"You scared the wit out of me."

Thranduil and Erestor looked at him apologetically, then chuckled. Saelbeth just shook his head, but then began to laugh. Erestor kissed Saelebeth's forehead.

"Thranduil tells me I scared you earlier during council when I yelled at Elladan."

Saelbeth nodded.

"I had never heard you raise your voice before Erestor nin."

Erestor kissed his forehead again.

"I will try to control my temper."

Thranduil snorted.

"It will not happen Erestor nin. You have the temperment of an orc."

Erestor crossed his arms across his chest.

"Did you just compare my mannerism with an orc?"

Saelbeth winced. Erestor's voice had gotten louder again. Thranduil held up his hands.

"Nay melethron. I was only saying you have a bad temper."

Erestor rolled his eyes, then turned back to Saelbeth, who was once again looking at him with fear. Erestor sighed.

"I am sorry Saelbeth nin."

After his apology, Erestor begin to wonder why yelling made Saelbeth so afraid.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**this chapter will explain why Saelbeth is afraid of the loud voices...**

CHAPTER 7

Thranduil and Erestor watched as Saelbeth slept peacefully. Erestor still wondered about why Saelbeth was so afraid of yelling.

"Thranduil nin?"

Thranduil raised his head from looking at Saelbeth.

"Yes Erestor nin?"

Erestor lowered his eyes back to his sleeping beloved.

"Why do raised voices scare him?"

Thranduil sighed, hoping Saelbeth would not be cross with him.

"His Ada got angry with him a lot for things he did not do. As an elfling, our beloved was beaten and bruised when he said no, regardless of what it was he said no to. Saelbeth was yelled at quite frequently, followed by beatings. It was not just yelling after awhile, it was near screaming after a while. His Ada eventually abandoned him here in Mirkwood. I have looked after him ever since. Saelbeth usually hides when he hears raised voices. I have asked him before why he does and he has said so he will not get punished again. "

Erestor felt tears spring to his eyes. Saelbeth had endured this?

"What about his naneth?"

Thranduil ran his fingers through Saelbeth's hair.

"She was killed by orcs long ago."

Erestor laid his head on Saelbeth's chest and began to cry. Thranduil stroked Erestor's hair as well, in attempt to sooth him. Erestor began to sob uncontrollably. Why would anyone want to harm this beautiful elf?

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**this chapter will be slightly depressing...the chapters seem to match my moods as of late...**

CHAPTER 8

Saelbeth woke up to a weight on his chest. He lifted his head and smiled when he saw Erestor sleeping there. He felt a pair of arms around him as well that were not Erestor's and knew Thranduil was there with him as well. Saelbeth 's smile faded when he noticed tear stains upon his beloved Erestor's face. What had happened while he had been in reverie? Saelbeth thought for a moment, remembering when he had recoiled when Erestor had raised his voice. He shook his head. Surely, that would not have caused Erestor to cry. Saelbeth continued to think on this matter, nearly jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Saelbeth nin?"

Saelbeth turned to face Thranduil who was now awake and smiling at him.

"Mara Tuile Thranduil nin,"Saelbeth greeted, kissing him softly.

Thranduil watched as Saelbeth's eyes left his to look at Erestor.

"Why did he cry seron vell?"

Thranduil swallowed hard. He knew he had not asked Saelbeth's permission to reveal his past to Erestor.

"He wanted to know why you were scared when he raised his voice."

Saelbeth's eyes filled with dread.

"You did not..."

Thranduil nodded sadly.

"I did. Forgive me melethron, he was concerned for you."

Saelbeth felt Erestor's arms tighten around him as new tears came. Thranduil gently stroked Erestor's hair.

"Saelbeth, Erestor has secrets as well."

Saelbeth nodded.

"Many do."

Erestor woke slowly, but did not lift his head.

"You have a secret as well Thranduil nin."

Thranduil took a deep breath as Saelbeth looked from one to the other.

"We were both taken against our will. Erestor by Hadereth and myself by Andro."

Saelbeth's eyes widened, pulling his two beloveds into his arms.

"I am sorry that happened."

He giggled when each of his lovers kissed his cheek. Erestor watched as Thranduil began to tickle Saelbeth and smiled. Their secrets were out.

XXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well. It seems Thranduil and Erestor have a beloved. An innocent one at that."Andro sneered.

Hadereth chuckled.

"Not for long."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**so this chapter is mainly Hadereth and Andro, but Saelbeth (and his lovers) will appear...Also, due to the holidays, this will be the last chapter I write until December 26th..enjoy your Christmas...also to those who celebrate it: Happy Hannukah and Happy Kwanza...**

CHAPTER 9

Thranduil and Erestor searched the room frantically. They had gone back to sleep shortly after their secrets had been revealed. When Thranduil and Erestor had awoken, Saelbeth was gone. They had figure he had gone to the library to read, but when they had gotten there to greet them, he was nowhere to be found. They had searched the majority of Mirkwood, with the help of Elrohir and Legolas. They came up with nothing. Erestor sat on the divan and put his face in his hands. Where was Saelbeth?

XXXXXXXX

Hadereth and Andro grinned as the elf in front of them struggled against his bonds. Saelbeth did not know what had happened. He had fallen asleep with his lovers and woke up in this dungeon. Saelbeth glared at the elves in front of him.

"I demand you release me!"

Hadereth stepped closer, grabbing Saelbeth's chin.

"We do not take orders from you."

Saelbeth pulled his chin out of Hadereth's grasp.

"I am the Chief Advisor of King Thranduil! If he sees I am missing, he will send his warriors to find me."

Andro stepped forward, chuckling.

"We know who you are Saelbeth. You are not only his Advisor, but his lover as well. You are also lovers with Erestor, are you not?"

Saelbeth swallowed hard, realizing finally who these elves were.

"You are Hadereth and Andro, the ones who harmed my mates."

Hadereth chuckled.

"How smart you are Advisor. Tell me, are you untouched?"

Saelbeth struggled against his bonds even more than before, causing Andro to laugh.

"I think that is a yes Hadereth."

Hadereth joined in the laughter as Saelbeth continued his failing struggle.

"Which one of us will do it?"

Andro seemed to think on the question, then grinned.

"We both will. We will each have our turn with this one. Once we are finished, he will fade away, causing Thranduil and Erestor to grieve."

Hadereth clapped a hand on Andro's shoulder.

"You are brilliant, my friend."

XXXXXXXX

"Erestor! Erestor!"

Erestor raised his head as Elrohir ran into the room. Elrohir handed him a folded piece of parchment. Erestor opened it, trembling as he read it. As he finished, he let out a gasp. Finally, he looked at Elrohir.

"Thranduil must read this."

Elrohir nodded and went to retrieve the King. Thranduil arrived moments later and upon reading the note, nearly cried.

_Hello Thranduil and Erestor,_

_It seems you are missing the third of your trio, but do not worry. He is not missing. He is with us and how long he remains here is up to you. You may search for him, but you will not find him nor will you find us. If you want him back, search alone and if you truly love him, you will find him. You have exactly twelve hours to find him until he becomes ours forever. Your time starts now._

_Hadereth and Andro_

Erestor and Thranduil held each other for a moment. Saelbeth was with those monsters and if they did not hurry, they would lose him forever.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope everyone had a happy holiday...this chapter might be shorter, but maybe not...focused on this whole Saelbeth kidnapping thing..or would that be elfnapping? you know what I mean..**

**Side note: I don't mean to brag (lol) but guess who got a hobbit shirt for christmas? I did lol...**

CHAPTER 10

Saelbeth attempted to kick at the elves walking toward him. This could not happen, he would not allow it to. He had just found love with Thranduil and Erestor. He knew he could not allow them to steal his innocence, the one thing he would only give freely to Thranduil and Erestor. Hadereth grabbed his foot in midair and nearly tore his leggings from his body.

"Do not struggle Saelbeth. It will only make it worse."

Saelbeth continued his struggle in vain. Andro stepped forward and back handed him.

"Enough of this nonsense. You continue to misbehave and we will break our word."

Saelbeth stopped struggling at looked at Andro.

"Break your word?"

Hadereth nodded.

"We wrote a letter to your lovers, giving them twelves hour to find you before we made you ours."

Andro nodded in agreement.

"So stop this struggle or we will take you now."

Saelbeth swallowed hard, deciding to stop his struggle. He watched as Hadereth and Andro left, realizing he did not even know how long he had been here. What if the twelve hours were nearly over? What if Thranduil and Erestor did not find him in time? Saelbeth began to weep.

XXXXXXXX

"He weeps Andro."

Hadereth rolled his eyes as he settled himself beside Andro. Andro grabbed Hadereth's hair roughly and pulled him into a kiss. Hadereth moaned as Andro pulled his hair even harder.

"Andro, we swore to remain celibate."

Andro relinquished his hold on Hadereth's hair.

"Why did I make us take that vow?"

Hadereth grinned.

"Because of that pathetic elf in the other room that weeps for lovers who will not save him."

Andro kissed Hadereth once more. They would have Saelbeth for Thranduil and Erestor would never find them.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**yes I realize that I have not yet used the Lorien brothers..I am about amend that right now lol...**

**the ~ indicates farspeaking..**

CHAPTER 11

Celeborn had sent Haldir and his brothers to Mirkwood with a message. It had seemed odd to him and Elrond that they had not received word From Erestor. At first they had thought that perhaps they had been too busied, but when Elladan and Elrohir had returned with those that had escorted Erestor, they knew immediately that something had happened. Elrohir confirmed their fears when informed them of what had happened to Saelbeth. That had been nearly a week ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_Elrohir had to leave after he had given the message to Erestor and the King. Elladan had been waiting for him, urging him to make haste. They had ridden for a while, stopping to set up camp. Elrohir had felt horrible about leaving Erestor behind, but he had insisted. Legolas promised Elrohir he would use their farspeaking bond if anything should happen. Elladan and Elrohir, along with the rest of the Imladris envoy rode on. Elrohir looked to the sky and saw that the 12 hours were up. He prayed silently to the Valar that Thranduil and Erestor had found Saelbeth. His heart filled with dread as he could hear Legolas in his mind._

_~Elrohir nin?~_

_~I am here seron vell. Did they find him?~_

_He could hear the heartbreak in his beloved's voice._

_~They...got there too late. Those horrible elves harmed him greatly..They know not if he was taken or not..~_

_~ Oh, Legolas. Do not cry meleth nin. Should I come back?~_

_~No Elrohir, continue home. I will assist my Ada and Erestor.~_

_Elrohir could feel the tears streaming down his face as Legolas left his mind. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. Elladan looked at Elrohir and knew right then that something had happened to Saelbeth. _

**END FLASHBACK**

XXXXXXXX

Haldir and Rumil walked into the Healing Halls of Mirkwood, while Orophin spoke with Legolas. Thranduil and Erestor sat there holding each of Saelbeth's hands. Thranduil had been spared having to discuss what had happened with Saelbeth, for Legolas had informed them. Haldir and Rumil lowered their heads, trying not to cry as they saw how broken Saelbeth looked. Erestor held Saelbeth's hand tightly.

"You will not leave us meleth nin."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**this chapter contains a certain Lorien elf..**

CHAPTER 12

Orophin stood in the doorway, watching Erestor and Thranduil grieve for their beloved. He could not believe that elves had done this. He slowly stepped forward, laying a hand on Erestor's shoulder.

"Has he stirred?"

Erestor shook his head.

"Not once this week."

Orophin looked at Thranduil, who seemed so lost now that Saelbeth seemed lost to them.

"King Thranduil?"

Thranduil did not raise his head.

"Yes?"

Orophin could not help but feel the pain in his heart for bothe of Saelbeth's lovers.

"Could you not bind to him? Both you and Erestor?"

Thranduil raised his head, looking at Orophin.

"Why the both of us?"

"Thranduil.."Erestor said sternly.

Thranduil glared at Erestor.

"Do not 'Thranduil'me, Erestor. We would have found him in time if you not had been so afraid to face Hadereth!"

"I was not afraid!"Erestor growled, "How dare you accuse me of this!"

Orophin backed away as both the King and the Chief Advisor of Elrond stood, yelling at one another.

"I know not why he loves you Erestor! This is your fault!"

Erestor's eyes glowed in anger.

"If that if what you think, perhaps I should not be here when he wakes!"

Thranduil crossed his arms across his chest.

"Only you would do such a cowardly thing Erestor! "

Erestor walked around Saelbeth's bed and stood in front of Thranduil.

"I would have taken his place Thranduil! I would have let them have me! You would not have! You would have let them have him or me if they wanted!"

Erestor knew he had crossed a line. His suspicions were proven true when Thranduil smacked him across the face. Orophin's eyes widened in shock at what had just transpired. Erestor pressed a hand to his cheek. When he raised his head, he had expected to see Thranduil glaring at him. He was wrong. He raised his head slowly and found tears streaming down Thranduil's cheeks.

"Erestor, forgive me. I.."

Erestor pulled Thranduil into his arms.

"Hush Thranduil nin. All is well."

Orophin heard a low moan come from the bed and judging about their gaze, Erestor and Thranduil had heard it as well. All three of them smiled at what they saw. Saelbeth was awake.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**Saelbeth is awake..hmmm...**

CHAPTER 13

Saelbeth turned his head to look from Orophin to his lovers, whom he glared at.

"Do not blame each other for what has happened."

Erestor felt Thranduil pull him toward Saelbeth. Saelbeth reached his hands out to touch his lovers arms.

"All will be well my loves."

Erestor lowered his head, knowing he had to ask the one question that he was unsure if he wanted an answer to. He raised his head for a moment to look at Orophin, who had decided this was a private matter and began to leave the room. Once he was gone, Erestor looked at Saelbeth. Taking a deep breath, he asked his question.

"Saelbeth nin, please forgive me, but I must ask this. Did they..."

Erestor felt tears streaming down his face, knowing he could not ask his beloved such a thing. Thranduil held Erestor tightly, knowing he must be the one to ask.

"What our beloved is trying to ask is if...you...were taken."

Saelbeth looked at them in confusion, then slowly began to realize what they were asking. Smiling, he gently rubbed the arms he now held.

"I still have my innocence my loves."

Erestor sobbed, not out of sadness, but out of joy. Those monsters had not taken him in their vile manner. Thranduil watched as Saelbeth sat up in the bed a little, reaching his arms out to Erestor. Thranduil smiled and gave Erestor a gentle push toward the bed. Still sobbing, Erestor fell into Saelbeth's arms. Saelbeth stroked Erestor's hair as Thranduil sat beside them, careful not to shake the bed to much since Saelbeth was still injured. Saelbeth wiped the tears from Thranduil's face as he stroked Erestor's hair. Erestor buried his face in Saelbeth's chest.

"Forgive me meleth nin. Thranduil was right. We would have been there sooner if I did not fear Hadereth."

Thranduil stroked Erestor's cheek.

"It is in the past Erestor nin. All that matters now is that Saelbeth will be alright."

Erestor nodded, giggling as Saelbeth placed a wet kiss on his cheek. Thranduil laughed as Saelbeth continued to kiss Erestor all over his face. Erestor pouted when Saelbeth did not kiss his lips. Saelbeth grinned and kissed Thranduil, causing Erestor to cross his arms across his chest like an elfling. Saelbeth took pity on his other beloved and pulled him into a deep kiss, causing Thranduil to let out a small moan. Erestor and Saelbeth grinned at their lover. They both kissed a cheek of their lover, causing him to moan again. Saelbeth giggled. He was happy to be awake.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**okay so this chapter is set about 2 weeks later..tomorrow is the final chapter of this story...**

CHAPTER 14

Saelbeth woke up in the bed he now shared with his beloveds. He smiled as he thought of what had happened the day he had been released from the halls of healing. He had asked Thranduil and Erestor to bind to him, which they did. They had been so loving and gentle with him that he was surprised his first breaching did not hurt. He had been a little fearful when he had seen the size of his now husbands elfhoods, wondering how it would fit inside him, but they kissed his fears away. Thranduil breached him first, then Erestor, which connected the three of them as one. Saelbeth smiled, feeling arms tighten around him. He knew it was Thranduil who held him from the powerful embrace. He looked at the elf in front of him, smiling when he saw Erestor staring back at him. Erestor stroked Saelbeth's hair.

"Are you sore hervenn nin?"

Saelbeth shook his head.

"No. How could I be when you both were so gentle?"

"We tried to control ourselves,"Thranduil said with a laugh, "but it seems I am a bit sore."

Erestor hid his face in Saelbeth's chest, causing laughter from both of his husbands. Thranduil reached over Saelbeth's shoulder to stroke Erestor's hair.

"I was only teasing Erestor nin."

Saelbeth kissed the top of Erestor's head, immediately worried when he saw Erestor's shoulders shake.

"Erestor, are you alright?"

Thranduil could hear sobs coming from Erestor. He slowly pulled Erestor away from Saelbeth and into his arms.

"Tell us what ails you Erestor nin."

Erestor lifted his head and looked from one husband to the other.

"I did not give myself to either of you. You must hate me."

Saelbeth slowly realized what had happened. Even though Erestor had made love to him and then Thranduil, neither of them had taken Erestor. Both Thranduil and Saelbeth laid kisses on Erestor's face and hair.

"We do not hate you meleth,"Saelbeth said, attempting not to shed tears himself, "We love you and we understand why."

Erestor smiled. They did truly love him, but could he get over his fear of being breached so they could show him their love? He sincerely hoped so.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**well here it is...the last chapter...takes place a week later...um this chapter contains some sexual stuff..hopefully not enough for this story to become rated M... **

CHAPTER 15

Erestor sat on the divan with a smile on his face. It had happened. He had let them take him.

*FLASHBACK*

_Erestor was nervous. He did not know if he could do this. He had never been taken willingly before and he was unsure if he could let this. Thranduil and Saelbeth held his hands gently as they kissed him, reassuring him that he did not have to do anything he was uncomfortable with. He wanted them both. He did not want the fear of his first time to plague him any longer. He laid back and nearly begged them to take him. Saelbeth kissed his forehead as Thranduil prepared him for the breaching. When it finally happened, Erestor felt no pain. He even moaned as Saelbeth decided to climb on top of him and ride him. His husbands brought him to completion. As three lay sated, Erestor smiled. He knew he was loved._

*END FLASHBACK*

"Erestor nin?"

Erestor turned to see Thranduil smiling at him. Saelbeth plopped down beside him on the divan, kissing him soundly on the lips. Thranduil sat on the other side of Erestor, kissing his forehead.

"Are you alright?"

Erestor pulled both of his husbands into his arms.

"I have surrendered myself to the both of you for all time. I am well Thranduil nin."

Saelbeth smiled.

"So you enjoyed last night I take it?"

Erestor grinned.

"Yes and I will show you how much."

Erestor stood, picking Saelbeth up with him and dragging Thranduil behind him. They went into the bedchamber and showed their love for one another. After their lovemaking, Erestor looked at his lovers as they slept.

"You have my heart forever,"He whispered,"Just as I have yours."

~*THE END*~


End file.
